(1) Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel chair, and more particularly, to a wheel chair with two leg exercising devices providing exercising feature to the patient's legs.
(2) Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional wheel chair is designed for those who do not have strength of their legs and cannot walk by themselves. There are different types of wheel chairs available in the market and some are foldable and/or powered by batteries so as to provide convenient features to the patients or the assistants. However, the patient sitting in the wheel chair most feel boring, especially for those who cannot walk or lost their muscle strength of their legs. These patients need assistants to help them to put their feet on the footrests of the wheel chair, or to remove their feet from the footrests of the wheel chair many times daily. Some patients need to exerciser their legs regularly, and the exercises or rehabilitation are proceeded in hospitals or rehabilitation centers which may not be located close to the patients' houses. The rehabilitation equipment can also be purchased and do the rehabilitation actions at home, however, the rehabilitation equipment usually hulky and expensive. Besides, when the patients have assistants to help them to go outside, the patients cannot exercise their legs when sitting in the wheel chairs.
The present invention intends to provide a wheel chair which provides the patient to exercise their legs as to tread pedals of a bicycle such that the shortcomings mentioned above are eliminated.